Milligan and the Four Wonders
by Ty Priter
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Sorry it took so long to say this!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The position Milligan was in was decidedly uncomfortable as he stared out over the cliff. It wasn't unusual for Milligan to be on a precipice or other high point, nor would it have been abnormal if he had jumped off. This time, however, it was impossible to jump, as his arms and legs were pulled up over his back and tied together with stiff black cord, forcing him to lie on his stomach. He was barely able to lift his head to look over the cliff.

McCracken, who sat beside him, smirked as he pointed down into the canyon below. "See how far down that is?"

Milligan's only thought was that he shouldn't have let go of his tranquilizer gun.

"Fortunately," McCracken continued, "I won't be going down there. _Un_fortunately..." His metal-tipped boot kicked Milligan painfully in the stomach, sending him over the precipice. "You will be!"

At first Milligan's eyes were wide with fear, but he quickly squinted them almost shut in the wind. He was grateful to glimpse a lake at the bottom of the canyon.

McCracken sat back up on the cliff, listening. He was satisfied to hear a loud splash. Rubbing his hands together, he laughed loudly.

But his malicious glee was interrupted by a stuttering voice behind him. "E-Excuse me, sir?"

McCracken snapped around. "What is it, S.Q.?"

"Sh-Should I free the children?"

"NO!"

"Oh. Okay." There was a pause. "S-Sir?"

"Now what?"

"What if I already did?"

McCracken smacked his forehead in frustration.

"Uh...sir?"

The next thing he knew, S.Q. was dodging a hail of razor-sharp pencils. "Sir?" he panted. "Is this necessary?"

"YES!"

Meanwhile, underwater, Milligan's mind was beginning to fog. _It's no use,_ he thought. His eyes drifted shut and he didn't notice that the ropes binding his hands and feet had caught on a rock and snapped.

_I'm going to black out..._

Milligan drifted down farther.

_I'm...going...to..._

Suddenly a single, simple thought entered his head and made his eyes snap open.

_K...Katie...cat?_

With the last reserves of his energy, Milligan swam up to the surface, strengthened by the thought of his daughter.

A pair of arms caught him as he broke the surface of the water, gasping for breath. "Milligan!" Kate exclaimed, pulling him out of the water. "You're alive!"

Milligan coughed and clutched his daughter, struggling to stand. Then he moaned and doubled over, holding his chest.

"Are you okay?" Kate tried to support her father, but his legs buckled underneath him and he collapsed onto his back.

Kate put her hand on Milligan's chest, When she lifted it, it was stained with blood. He must have hit something when he fell into the water.

Milligan's eyes slowly closed. Tears streamed down Kate's face. "No! Milligan! Please stay awake!"

His head fell to one side. Kate wrapped her arms around his limp body, pressed her face to his bleeding chest, and pleaded with him to stay awake. "Oh, Milligan! You can't leave me! Please!"

She squeezed Milligan tighter and closed her eyes. "Please..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Milligan didn't wake up that day. Or the next. He wasn't quite dead, but he seemed comatose.

Kate was very concerned. In fact, she was so worried she barely ate or slept.

Reynie was worried, too, but not just about Milligan. "Kate," he said on the morning of the third day, "you need some sense in that clever head of yours. You can't just neglect yourself, even if Milligan is..." He couldn't finish his sentence.

"Ouch!"

"What?" said Reynie and Kate simultaneously, looking at each other. But neither of them had said "Ouch," and there was no one else in the room.

Finally Kate recognized the voice. "That was McCracken! Quick!"

Outside the window, McCracken and S.Q. were trying to reach the sill. "Ow!" McCracken complained as S.Q. climbed up on his shoulders. "S.Q., get your enormous feet out of my face! Are you sure apologizing will get rid of my headache?"

"Sure I'm sure," S.Q. replied as he grabbed the windowsill.

It just so happens that Kate had reached the window at the same time S.Q.'s face appeared. "Hiya!" S.Q. exclaimed loudly, causing Kate to squeal in surprise. "Mr. McCracken wanted to say sorry for killing Milligan and all," S.Q. continued, oblivious to the shriek, "so sorry!" He finished just as McCracken's legs gave way beneath him, and the grinning teenager quickly disappeared from the window.

Kate remained standing by the window, looking confused. She turned around when she heard a loud groan.

Milligan stumbled into the room, holding his head and moaning with pain. Kate ran happily to him and squeezed him tightly.

"Ouch!" Milligan shouted.

Kate jumped back. "Oh, Milligan, I'm so sorry! I forgot! Are you okay?"

"That's—ughh—okay, Kate." Milligan clutched his bandaged chest and groaned again.

Kate helped her father to the couch, still muttering apologies, and laid him down. Milligan quickly fell asleep once again.


End file.
